


Late Night Thoughts

by felixpines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Post-Sburb, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixpines/pseuds/felixpines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A JohnDave drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Thoughts

You roll over in bed, arm reaching out for the warmth of John’s body. Instead, your fingers encounter the cold indent of where his body usually is on the mattress. You roll onto your back, staring at the ceiling. He’s probably just going to the washroom or getting a glass of water. 

You get to thinking. After the game ended, everything was the same, but different. You were all put on another Earth, very similar to the one you had left at the start of the game, just without your guardians. It was hard, going back to normal life. The four of you had kept most of your god tier powers, but had to keep them quiet. 

The trolls were somewhere else completely. None of you knew where they were, but you all hoped they were back on Alternia, or some version of it. You tried not to think about it too much, as that brought up memories of good friendships that were lost forever. 

After 5 minutes, (5 minutes, 17.593 seconds, to be precise. You still had a very good grasp on Time) you get out of bed, to look for John. He couldn’t be far, your apartment wasn’t large, but you still wanted him with you in bed. 

You check the kitchen and living room, before noticing some movement on the balcony. You open the door. As you do so, you see that John is sitting cross-legged in midair. His hair is ruffling in the breeze that he is generating, and the moonlight is shining on him. You stop to think that he might be the most beautiful thing in the world. You then stop that train of thought because you’re a Strider, and Striders are not sappy. Ever.

“Hey.”

He gives a slight start of surprise, and turns his head to smile at you. 

“Hey, Dave! Sorry if I woke you up, but I couldn’t sleep.”

You walk over to him, and drape your arm across his shoulders. You have to stop yourself from planting kisses all over his face.

“It’s okay, dude. So, why are you up?”

He looks down, a hint of sadness clouding his normally happy face.

“I was just thinking about them. All of them. Where they are, what they’re doing, whether they even remember us...”

You watch him, sad behind your poker face. 

“I’m sure they remember us. And they must be safe, wherever they are. The game wouldn’t send us home just to let us die.”

He buries his face in your shoulder, his voice coming out muffled.

“Yeah. I just miss them, you know?”

You run a hand through his hair, trying to comfort him. 

“Yeah. I miss them too.”

You hold him even tighter, and he sags into your arms as his feet touch the ground.

“Thanks, Dave. Now, can we go back to bed?”

You laugh a bit, even though you’re holding up an armful of John.

“Sure, Egbert, let’s go back to bed.”

You walk back through the apartment, making sure he doesn’t crash into anything or fall asleep while standing. You maneuver him into bed, laying down next to him. He cuddles in close to you, arms wrapped around your torso.

“Night, Dave. Love you.”

Even though the game took away a lot, and you would always feel the loss, it was the reason you met John. That in itself was worth anything.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Please review, and if you want to send me prompts or even just talk to me, my tumblr is wholockcat.


End file.
